


「本马达」迷车 （全）

by nejiang



Category: Ben Affleck/Matt Damon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nejiang/pseuds/nejiang
Summary: 《会计刺客》和《迷镇》的伪拉郎pwp小猪呆太美味了





	「本马达」迷车 （全）

Matt又试着挣了下，身上的双结环系得结结实实，他越挣动便绑得越紧。

Matt的唇角再一次不高兴地向下撇了撇。

他知道这种系法，常用来捆猪用，因此又名猪蹄扣，是一种很实用的结绳法，符合那个一言不发把他绑到这里的高大男人的做事风格。

真可恶，明明那个时候他还以为自己得救了，对力量和体型过于突出的男人千恩万谢，结果转眼男人就像捆猪一样把他捆了起来。

哼。Matt不甘不愿从喉咙里挤出一声，下撇的嘴唇高高嘟起，唇色因为缺水而有些发白，苍白里透着淡淡的粉润，十分惹人怜爱。

男人系绳手法娴熟，一圈一圈均匀捆遍他的全身，手脚和椅背椅腿绑在一起，不过有些太用力了，麻绳陷进衣褶里，身上的肉被勒得一棱棱突出来，愈发像只被捆起来待宰的小肥猪。

Matt懵懵懂懂步入了中年，年轻时瘦削轻盈的身体不可避免有些走样，加上个子矮小，骨架纤细，长一点肉便十分明显，不过身子肉滚浑圆了，下巴却还是尖尖的，像婴儿肥的小孩子，不高兴的表情反而显出几分可爱。

 

Ben从拖车里拿来点吃的喝的一些物资，回来一推开仓库的铁门就看到被他绑起来的小肉猪在椅子上扭来扭去，绳索都陷进肉里，特别是胸前一带，8字形的绳结完美勾勒出胸口两边的软肉，好像女人一样丰满高耸。

思维耿直的男人当时并没注意到这点，或者说注意到也没有多想。他走过去，撕开一盒牛奶，抬起Matt的下巴往他口里灌。

“吃点东西才有力气接受审问。”Ben面无表情说着，不给Matt辩解的机会就用牛奶堵住他的嘴，看了看手表计算时间，估摸差不多了移开牛奶盒。

得到喘息的机会，被呛住的Matt狠狠咳了几口，乳白的奶液喷了一地，自己衬衫前襟都被弄湿，下巴唇角上到处都是，肉鼓鼓的小脸咳得涨红。

Ben低头看看衣摆和裤脚溅上的牛奶，英俊的脸上依然平板。

他向Matt更近了一步。

安静像无形的压力在空旷的仓库中凝聚到他们这一点，沉甸甸压下来。

灯光昏暗，已经见识过男人的身手，被他的身影笼罩住的Matt下意缩了缩自己，不敢去看对方的脸，尽管见到男人的第一眼就注意到那张面容惊人的英俊。

“拜托⋯⋯”低头的Matt小声说。

而Ben并未理会他，径直抬起他的脸，好像发现什么了不得的事。

他一手捏住Matt的下颌，一手碰了碰他脸上的框镜。

Matt尖小的脸上有新鲜的被打过的痕迹，鼻梁上有道小伤口，眼睛下面还有浅浅的乌青，眼镜架也被打断用胶布粘贴过。刚刚咳的几下让镜架偏离了应该的位置，被粘上的地方又有裂开的趋势，高低不平的挂在Matt的脸上。

像是触动了男人的强迫症，Ben试着把眼镜移到原位，依然一边高一边低，他聚精会神盯着Matt的脸，重新粘合镜框，调整位置，耐心地重复直到能达到他心中完美的平衡点。两人的距离不自觉加近，呼吸交叠到一起。Ben捧着Matt的脸，光滑的镜片映出自己越来越烦躁的表情，始终对哪里不满意。

一气之下，他猛的抬手挥开镜架，啪的一声打破安静。

Matt吓了一跳，莫名其妙被看了半天，然后一阵强劲的掌风拂过脸，长久以来他一直躲在后面的屏障不见了。

没有镜片遮挡，完全暴露在对方赤裸的视线下，Matt呆呆地望着男人，而男人也正认真地看着他。

原来镜片后的这双眼睛如此湛蓝湿润，像要哭出来似的发红泛着水光。

“拜托⋯⋯”Matt重复了遍，他被看得寒毛都要竖起来了，抿抿嘴唇，试图打破眼前诡异的接近和沉默。“账本和钱被那两个人抢走了，你抓住他们自然都得到了，放了我吧⋯⋯”

Matt承认自己费尽心思却功亏一篑，他做假账转移公司的钱，还雇黑社会的人帮他掩盖。他高估了自己，以为能把其他人玩在手心里，结果被打了一顿抢走全部家产，还差点被⋯⋯

“他们抓住你，打了你，抢走钱和账本，最后还要⋯⋯强奸你？”Ben困惑地说出自己的回忆，努力理清其中他不理解的部分。

“你是男人，这是为什么？”Ben确定自己没看错，最后那两个人一个按住他，一个扒开他的裤子，浑圆雪白的半个屁股不住在他眼前闪现。

男人直白的用词让Matt的脸瞬间涨到血红，他不敢置信，小心翼翼回避的事被光天化日拿出来谈论。眼里又涌起委屈的泪水，回过神的Matt大喊：“因为他们坏！他们变态！明明是事先约好的交易，我也付钱给他们了，按照约定没有告发，他们却想黑吃黑！”

还在思考自己脑中问题的男人并没有仔细听Matt说了什么，他只看到眼前淡粉色几乎看不到唇纹的小嘴一开一合，红嫩的舌尖在说话间勾起湿润的丝线，往下，被牛奶弄湿的衬衫还没干，湿湿地贴住胸口，薄薄的布料下隐约可见两边殷红突起的乳点。

Ben这时终于意识到这个肉滚滚的小个子胸型饱满鼓胀，胸口色情地氤湿了，乳尖那么小，却很敏感的凸出一个明显的轮廓，占据了他的视线。

高大的男人无意识咽口口水。

快得像打斗中的条件反射，在反应过来前，他一把握住自己盯着不放的部位。

 

“你这里比女人还软。”

面无表情的男人一边摸他的胸一边平板地对他说。

男人声线低沉，语调平和，和Matt一样一丝不苟戴着框镜。如果不是眼下诡异的气氛和环境，他甚至觉得对方是在和他开会讨论枯燥乏味的财务问题。

然而，没有如果。

身上的绳索隔着衣衫勒出了难堪的红印，也许还影响了血流循环，让Matt的脑子一阵阵发昏，忽然不知道他该为男人的话感到羞耻还是愤怒。

Ben的语气实在太过自然，就像陈述月亮围着地球转，一条再普遍适用的真理。

不过Matt一向能很快认清形势，并且善于将自己的情绪和想法隐藏和忍耐。他知道的是，不仅是他的胸，他整个人都被对方捏在手里，生死一线间，全看对方的心情，和这些比起来，被摸一摸，调侃几句，都不是问题了。

于是Matt什么也没说，只是习惯性不高兴撇了撇唇角，把视线移开，不去看胸口的那双大手把他的两乳揉出小山一样的形状。

然后羞愧地发现，面前的男人并不是故意在调侃或羞辱他。真的只是陈述自己看到想到的事实。

所以，更应该见鬼去了。

他有什么办法呢。他胖了，胸口，腰肢，臀部和大腿堆积了很多脂肪，年轻时的衣服再也穿不下，那是因为他是个负责任的成年人，有家要养，所有的时间都用来努力工作，维持自己的社会地位。自己开公司，在事业阶梯中不断往上爬，但事事哪有那么顺利，有时他不得不采取一些见不得人的小手段弥补和掩盖不愿承认的失败，然后再给自己打气，假装自己依然光鲜无匹。

这一切令他身心俱疲，哪里还有精力在意自己的身材。

他甚至好久都没注意过别人的身材了，就像好久都没有放松一下，享受一场让人愉悦的性爱。

Matt越想越觉得难过和委屈。这些年，他不记得有多久，但应该自从结婚工作成为一个家庭的支柱后，他就一直压抑着自己生动殷切的真实情绪，强迫自己承担那些责任，让自己变得深沉，冷硬，符合主流堆砌的成功人士的形象。不许抱怨，不能回头，不择手段。心中的阿鲁巴，唯一支撑着他的吉光片羽，自己一手打造的虚幻的甜美结局。

这时也不足以安慰他了。

努力尘封和忽略的情绪一旦开了头，就很难抑制住。Matt眼圈发红，用力把酸涩的感觉咽回去。但像和他作对似的，他被抽走了所有力气，全身发软，沉迷他胸口的男人把那两团乳肉揉得发热，Matt不自觉仰头，小声逸出几声绵软的鼻音，然后，突兀的巨大声响和冲力将他扯回现实。

Ben猛的连绑着他的椅子一起抱起了他，迈步走到宽大的工作台架，Matt还没反应过来发生了什么，只看到深色格子衬衫下强壮的手臂暴涨出惊人的轮廓线条，徒手拆下木椅的两条后腿。脆裂刺耳的巨响后，他被放到台架上，不过因为巨大的身高差，男人依然比他高出一大截，站在他眼前，若无其事地一点呼吸都没乱。

Matt错觉被掰断的是自己的腿，咬住嘴唇大气不敢喘，吓坏了，连绑在椅子上的绳索滑落变松都没发现。

仓库里恢复寂静。

Ben很有条理的摘下自己的眼镜折叠放好。然后埋头，继续探索心里的谜题。

他张口含住了那处挺立，在衬衫下凸起一个小点的肉粒。

白衬衫上还有沾上的奶香味，便容易让人误以为小小奶孔里可以分泌乳汁出来。Ben连同布料一起吸吮了几下，被他环抱住的小奶猪一动不敢动乖乖挺胸任人为所欲为，他吐出口中的乳头，一块圆形的湿印正在缓缓扩散，下面氤氲的淡粉色乳晕和挺立的乳尖也一并涂满他的口水。Ben手指掐住肉尖捏了两下，屏息盼着这些快快结束的Matt应声低低尖叫，马上嘟嘴噤声，为自己引起对方的注意而懊恼。

“所以没有汁水流出来。”男人抬头看了Matt一眼，视线重新回到握着的软胸上，确认似的自言自语。

“可以了吧，和女人不一样的，你还是去找⋯⋯”

Matt似请求又似抱怨的低语被一阵棉帛撕裂声打断。

他惊恐地瞪大了双眼。没有眼镜遮挡，宛如水玻璃的蓝眼睛还像孩童一样纯真透明。每天早上梳理好的平整发型也早被弄乱了，琐碎的前发遮住额头，虽然是个中年人了，微微发福像婴儿肥的脸蛋上却流露出非常无辜和委屈的表情，看起来极为可爱，也让人极为想欺负。

“一点胸毛都没有？”Ben对着被他暴力扯开的光滑胸膛诧异。

“你够了！”呆楞片刻，Matt立即回过神，忍无可忍捂住自己的胸。

这时他终于意识到绳索松了，他的双手可以活动了，于是趁着男人还在错神思索，扑腾两下挣扎着转身，连滚带爬要远离男人的势力范围。

凳子被他踹翻，顾不得身上还缠着窸窸窣窣的麻绳，只一个劲往桌案边上爬。

Ben抬眼，就看到撑满布料，紧绷圆实的肥屁股对着他，短小的四肢着地，鞋子也踢飞了一只，很不雅观地吭哧往前爬。

他抓住白生生的脚踝，一把将好不容易爬出点距离的人拽回自己身下，心里想着，这么看倒真像只待宰的小猪呢。

 

“好了！好了！我说！”

Matt听到尖锐的布料撕裂声。他的两手被男人按到头顶系上绳扣，挣扎得太用力，被他的身子撑得紧绷绷的衬衫从腋下崩裂，依稀可见里面雪白的软肉。

他是真的怕了，力气体型都完全比不过，对方一只手就按得他一动不能动。亲眼见过那双修长的大手怎么瞬间拧断两个人的脖子，此刻仰躺男人身下，近距离被那充满霸道掠食者的气息笼罩，他不觉得自己还有活命的机会，用尽最后一点希望求饶。

“我还有一套账本，钱是真没有了，不过我可以去给你取公司账上的流动资金，只要你放我回去⋯⋯”

Ben像根本没听到他的话，低头看着他的胯间，微微皱眉。

这实在不像一个好预兆，Matt等了会儿没回应，顺着他的视线心惊胆战看过去。

神奇的看到了自己支起的小帐篷，表情比Ben还要不可思议。

“是吸吮乳头让你有感觉的吗？”男人若有所思说，探究的目光移向扯碎的衬衫遮不住的胸口。

Ben的语气和眼神一样不近人情，用一种仿佛解构他挖掘答案的眼神看了遍全身，Matt简直不敢去看他，被他冷静又炙烈的目光扫一眼，半边身子都吓软。

太羞耻了。大难临头，自己还有心思发情，更要命的是，似乎被对方说中了。酥麻的胸口提醒着自己流窜全身的甜美战栗的感觉，还印着对方湿嗒嗒的口水印。

“这样不行⋯⋯”Matt瞪大眼自言自语。

男人的手拨开凌乱的衣料再次摸上雪峰一样凸起的柔软胸部。Matt两手被缚住，一点反抗能力也没有，只能靠笨拙的扭动躲避戏耍般的揉弄和侵犯。

“果然又立起来了点。”Ben点点头。

为了看得更清楚，下一秒，Ben扒开Matt肉鼓鼓的长裤，然后是宽松的四角内裤，很老土的颜色和款式，和他的人一样保守。

Matt尖叫一声，自暴自弃闭上眼。

和光滑的胸口一样，Matt的下身同样毛发不多，颤巍巍的肉茎立在稀疏浅淡的耻毛中，看着分外孤立无援。

Ben的手不禁从胸口沿着圆润的线条一路摸下来，越摸越觉得自己被手里绵软的手感吸进面缸里，不能自拔。摸到肉滚滚的身上最肉感的屁股，手中的两瓣臀肉仿佛能被捏成任何形状，白棉花糖一样的质感和滋味，让Ben想起了八岁的一个冬夜，他和弟弟一起吃到的喷香温热的糯米团。

他咽口口水。

身手敏捷的男人余光捕捉到Matt的蓝眼睛偷偷张开条缝偷看，但是他懒得去管了，反正也逃不出他的手掌心。

想到这里，他字面意义上盯住自己的手。他的手很大，同高大魁梧的身材一致，任何物品到他手里都自动缩小一号，但是眼前小白猪的屁股，他觉得自己两手都无法握住。

沉迷在弹润蓬软的美好触感里，Ben忘了时间的流逝。为了揉得更得手，他把Matt翻个身，干脆用整个白花花的背和屁股对着他。肥厚的臀肉是个饱满成熟的蜜桃型，一把抓不住，像多用点手劲就能捏出香甜的浆果汁液。他平推上去，再向两边按压开，宽大的手心贴着臀尖抓按，逆时针，顺时针，丰厚的手感仿佛淹没他。

一切都按他的心意和计划顺利进行，他愉悦的继续着，发现不知什么时候，臀瓣中间那个粉嫩的入口被他一起揉开了，像张开的小嘴，饥渴吐出一串透明黏液，在每次揉按间发出轻微撕拉的水声。

Ben没有的和男人的经验，不过知道理论上该怎么做，而理论上的事他都十分擅长，于是向背对他快被他揉化的人提醒道，“我要进去了。”

“嗯？”

Matt还没反应过来什么进去，进哪里去，全身最娇嫩的地方就遭到无情的摧残，然后全明白过来了。

虽然背对着，没看到男人的那个地方，不过看看他的体型也可想而知有多巨大，居然没做润滑也没什么停顿就直接进入了他。

Matt控制不住呼痛，他一把年纪不是娇气的小孩子了，仍忍不住大颗大颗掉眼泪，半是觉得痛半是羞耻和委屈。

还以为得救了，结果屁股还是没保住。

厚实的肉感超出想象，Ben被夹得异常舒爽，满足叹息着，一边耸腰挺动一边拨开Matt身上撕坏撑坏的衣物，把雪白肉滚的人拨得干干净净，两腿摆成趴跪的姿势方便他操弄。

他解开衬衫，脱掉里面的T恤，露出上身健硕雄浑的肌肉，俯身环抱住哭泣吟叫抽噎的人，用自己赤裸的皮肤去感受Matt的，所有接触摩擦的地方很快汗湿，汗水流到一处像紧贴的肌肤一样密不可分。

深夜的仓库里瞬间热得厉害。趴跪的姿势，Matt圆鼓鼓的胸肉压到粗糙的台面上挤擦，揉弄半天的乳头挺立着敏感得不行，没蹭几下，热辣的快感就让他的哭叫变了味道。

“这身子看着就销魂。”

“一身弹手的软肉，下面的小洞肯定夹得特别紧。”

Ben冒着火花的脑海里浮现出他在一旁埋伏时，听到的那两个被他干掉的人之间的对话。

到底有多销魂美妙他们再也无法体会到了。但是想到他们碰过打过身下人的主意就让Ben非常生气，他不容置疑地抱紧软白的Matt，钢铁般的身躯和肌肉充满占有欲地完全护住怀里人，往紧致的肉臀里顶撞得更卖力。

肥圆的屁股像去核的蜜桃，一下下被深捣着，捣得汁水泛滥，香味飘进黑夜里。Matt手指脚趾都激荡地蜷起来，他四十多岁了，不是没有经验，但是从来不知道性爱滋味能这么浓烈，震撼身心。

他被压着操射了一次，然后翻过来面对面又一次，男人理性的兽性眼神从上面看着他，看着他的快乐和羞耻，惊吓一天过度虚弱的人再承受不了更多，第三次时终于昏了过去。

 

意识略微恢复后，Matt模糊感到汽车的震颤和颠簸，他不知道男人是不是把他打包带走了，身上像散架一样，太困乏，他懒得睁开眼，反正他也反抗不了。

正在开车的Ben没发现自己正愉悦地吹口哨。沿路绿意盎然的景色很美，沉甸甸占据他心头的人也好好在他房车的床上。一切都很符合他的心意，虽然昨晚他的人哭得厉害，他无法揣测别人深层的情绪和心思，但知道哭象征的不是什么开心的意思。这让他不觉皱了下眉，英俊平板的脸上显出些懊恼的神色。

不过没关系，Ben想，虽然他不知道该怎么谈恋爱，不过好在他知道该怎么养猪。那种柔软胖乎乎的小东西，对丰盛的食物和舒适的床铺最没抵抗力，他能找到一处合适的地方，把这些东西全部都给他。

他想要多少，他就能给多少。

 

 

Fin


End file.
